puppyinmypocketfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Voyager (mirror)
Voyager is a mirror universe starship that was an evil counterpart of the crew and Voyager itself. The both ships engaged in a big battle which destroyed it. '' USS Voyager'' The beggining of the battle The Terran Empire wanted to pull out to conquer the prime universe where the real Voyager was in,so they proceeded to send their Voyager to escalate the real Voyager in the prime universe.The mirror Voyager opens a temporal rift and reaches the prime universe,where it encounters USS Voyager.They start out firing phasers at each other,thus damaging the Terran Voyager's secondary systems.Then,the Terran Voyager wanted to disable the prime Voyager's secondary systems to prevent the prime'' Voyager from deploying armor.Luckily,Captain Matijević and his crew were aware of this and when the Terran Voyager was preparing,they deployed armor. It was too late for the Terran Voyager,thus also the begin of their nightmare. Main part of the battle ''Voyager started firing all weapons at the evil Terran counterpart thus killing the Terran Voyager's helmsman,Hamton J.Pig.The Terran Voyager returns fire,but to no avail.Voyager immediately returns fire with an energy dampening weapon that hits the Terran Voyager,draining all of it's power,weapons and shields,also including the systems.Just some seconds later,the Terran Voyagers chief security and tactical officer,Lt.Commander Fifi La Fume,is killed.Next that suffered a deep dark faith was one of Terran Voyager's warp engines,after being hit by a photon torpedo,starting to leak plasma.Then,the Terran Voyager's'' operations officer,Ensign Carl Cox was killed.As the Terran Voyager tries to dodge the firing of Voyager,''it makes a mistake and it's registry is blown up and sent into pieces.Upon this,a minute later,Terran Voyager's executive officer,also Captain Shirley's second love interest after Captain Matijević,Commander Plucky Duck is killed.Then the Terran Voyager's other two executive officers,Commanders Buster and Babs Bunny,are killed.The Terran Voyager's power is coupling down quickly,then,the Terran Voyager''s secoond Captain,Shirley The Loon,is killed,thus leaving only the Terran Voyager's Captain Matijević and second-in-chief tactical officer alive.Then,the Terran Voyager's'' left impulse engine bloes,thus starting to leak plasma.Then,the Terran Voyager's '' '''deck blows,leaving the Terran Voyager severely damaged. Soon enough,the Terran starship receives more damage from Voyager,also getting the other warp engine blowed up,that also began leaking plasma,soon,both of the warp engines and one impulse engine were leaking plasma. Voyager than damaged the Terran ship,lowering it's structural integrity to 40%,and the hull integrity to 30%.Also killing the entire engineering crew,and then the Terran Doctor Furrball. The Terran Voyager was left under critical damage and couldn't take on Voyager anymore. The last moments of the Terran ''Voyager Voyager continues to damage the Terran Voyager even more,even if it was under critical damage.The Terran Captain Matijević and second-in-chief tactical officer had no choice but to abandon ship.Still,Voyager destroys the other impulse engine,too,causing all of the warp and impulse engines of the Terran Voyager to leak plasma.At the very end of the battle,the two Terran officers are close to the shuttlebay,but too late,amongst this,a telekinetic torpedo destroys the Terran Voyager,killing those two officers in the end as well. Category:Starships Category:Mirror universe Category:Terran Empire Category:Article list